


neverland

by aaxbbxx



Series: Written in The Stars • ASTRO oneshots [41]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Love Talks, M/M, a child's book from an adult's perspective, adult ddana, family talks, just some cute fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 04:26:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19369705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaxbbxx/pseuds/aaxbbxx
Summary: "Why did Peter Pan, chose Wendy instead of Tinkerbell?""He didn't chose Wendy, it's his heart who chose her.""Did they live happily ever after?""No."





	neverland

The night was young, though it was already dark out, it was still way too early to sleep. Not that the other three members thought so, Bin, Eunwoo and Rocky in different positions of sleep in the living room, the former two tangled together in one of the two loveseats. Rocky, Sanha smiled fondly, curled up on Sanha’s lap with his face pressed against the younger’s stomach and quiet intakes of breaths could be heard if you listen closely enough (they made themselves comfortable on the carpeted floor, back pressed against the couch). On the couch behind, the older two were watching a drama on their tv screen, though from the sound of it they weren’t paying much attention to the scene but rather were talking quietly amongst themselves with MJ giggling every second or so.

 

Sanha loved moments like this, the peacefulness in the dorm, the togetherness of everyone, the unrushed hours of just them being all together and enjoying their time without having to worry about schedules and times and people watching their every move. As he thought of this, he leaned his head against the couch, one of the hyungs automatically carding their fingers in his hair making him purr like a cat in delight. He almost had his eyes closed when a book cover in one of their shelves caught his eye, and he lifted his head to squint at the letters before perking up, surprising his hyungs.

 

“What is it Aga?” Jinwoo asked from behind him, and he shifted on the floor, careful of Rocky on his lap, to face the two eldest members.

 

“I just saw a book...Peter Pan?”

 

MJ’s eyes lit up at the name. “Ah! I had that since I was young, I loved that book, and the movie too, even though I couldn’t understand much at that time since there was no subtitles.”

 

Sanha giggled. “I like the story, it’s kinda sad though, I still don’t understand.” He turned his attention to Jinwoo, who had an arm around MJ. “Hyung, did you read or watch it too?”

 

“Hmm.” Jinwoo nodded and he smiled. “It was one of the stories my aunt from the States would read to me.”

 

“Cute.” Sanha grinned before frowning, a small pout on his face.

 

“What is it Sanha-ssi?” MJ leaned over and tapped his nose.

 

"Why did Peter Pan, chose Wendy instead of Tinkerbell?"

 

Jinwoo and MJ stared at Sanha in surprise, didn’t think the conversation would ever go this way, certainly not from the recently turned adult. But Sanha looked so adorable and serious, and maybe MJ knew that despite the book being a children’s book, it brought many deeper meanings for adults to think about.

 

"He didn't chose Wendy, it's his heart who chose her." MJ answered, leaning more comfortably on Jinwoo. Sanha nodded slowly, frown still etched on his forehead.

 

"Did they live happily ever after?" He asked.

 

"No." It was Jinwoo this time who answered the younger and Sanha turned to him.

 

"Why? I thought they love each other."

 

"Yes, they did love each other, but it doesn't mean that they'll end up together and they'll live happily ever after." Jinwoo smiled sadly at Sanha.

 

"Why? What happened?" Sanha knew the gist of the book, but it was so long ago, and he didn’t really think much through of the storyline. Just Peter Pan and the thought of never aging in Neverland.

 

"Wendy chose to leave Neverland, she chose her family than to live with Peter. He let her go and even accompanied her to their house." MJ said, eyes lost in thought.

 

"What happened next?"

 

"Before Peter Pan went back to Neverland, Wendy asked her if will he come back and Peter said yes 'cause he wants to hear her stories about him and the pirates. After that, he went back to Neverland with Tinkerbell." MJ continued.

 

"But Peter Pan didn't come back to Wendy's house right?" Sanha turned to Jinwoo.

 

"Yes, that's the saddest part of their story. Wendy waited for him but he didn't show up anymore even just his shadow. Wendy grew up and got married. She's still telling the tale of Peter Pan and Captain Hook to her children and her grandchildren, still waiting for him to show up." Jinwoo said quietly, fingers interlacing with MJ and Sanha eyed their hands.

 

"In that case, did Peter Pan chose Tinkerbell instead?"

 

MJ shook his head. "No, he chose Neverland, he chose his home, but his heart will always be Wendy's."

 

"Oh, so both of them can't sacrifice in order to be together? Wendy can't leave her family, while Peter can't leave Neverland, so they chose to just part ways."

 

"Exactly." Sanha thought it was sad.

 

"What happened to Tinkerbell?"

 

"She remained friends with Peter Pan though she loves him romantically."

 

"So the three characters end up miserable."

 

"Why?" Jinwoo tilted his head at Sanha.

 

"cause they were not chosen by their love ones." Sanha stated matter-of-factly, glancing down at his boyfriend’s sleeping form.

 

"Funny how fate played them." MJ chuckled dryly.

 

 

They were silent for a moment, absorbing just how an innocent question opened up something so much more.

 

“But you know what, hyungs?” Sanha suddenly called out, and both Jinwoo and MJ looked at him in question, curious at the slow smile growing on the maknae’s face.

 

Sanha glanced over at Bin and Eunwoo, then to Jinwoo and MJ before finally resting his eyes on his still sleeping, now snoring, boyfriend.

 

“I’m glad that we didn’t live like Peter Pan, Tinkerbell and Wendy, though their story was heartbreaking, I’m thankful that we’re lucky to have our loved ones chosing us and us them.”

 

Jinwoo and MJ stared at him, stunned, didn’t think their maknae would be this mature and so deepminded, but then they grinned at him, because the youngest was right. As Sanha turned back around to watch their forgotten drama, Jinwoo and MJ couldn’t help but agree with their ever thoughtful maknae.

 

They were lucky indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> The conversation isn't mine:   
> "Why did Peter Pan, chose Wendy instead of Tinkerbell?"
> 
> "He didn't chose Wendy, it's his heart who chose her."
> 
> "Did they live happily ever after?"
> 
> "No."
> 
> "Why? I thought they love each other."
> 
> "Yes, they did love each other, but it doesn't mean that they'll end up together and they'll live happily ever after."
> 
> "Why? What happened?"
> 
> "Wendy chose to leave Neverland, she chose her family than to live with Peter. He let her go and even accompanied her to their house."
> 
> "What happened next?"
> 
> "Before Peter Pan went back to Neverland, Wendy asked her if will he come back and Peter said yes 'cause he wants to hear her stories about him and the pirates. After that, he went back to Neverland with Tinkerbell."
> 
> "But Peter Pan didn't come back to Wendy's house right?"
> 
> "Yes, that's the saddest part of their story. Wendy waited for him but he didn't show up anymore even just his shadow. Wendy grew up and got married. She's still telling the tale of Peter Pan and Captain Hook to her children and her grandchildren, still waiting for him to show up."
> 
> "In that case, did Peter Pan chose Tinkerbell instead?"
> 
> "No, he chose Neverland, he chose his home, but his heart will always be Wendy's."
> 
> "Oh, so both of them can't sacrifice in order to be together? Wendy can't leave her family, while Peter can't leave Neverland, so they chose to just part ways."
> 
> "Exactly."
> 
> "What happened to Tinkerbell?"
> 
> "She remained friends with Peter Pan though she loves him romantically."
> 
> "So the three characters end up miserable."
> 
> "Why?"
> 
> "cause they were not chosen by their love ones."
> 
> "Funny how fate played them."  
> -  
> Written by: Fallen Tragedian
> 
>  
> 
> \-------  
> also, I'm writing an AU of socky with some myungjin and binwoo on the side, hope it works out lol
> 
> comment what you think of this!


End file.
